Firsts
by jayjayzek
Summary: Yi Jeong amuses at how a simple commoner girl leads him to the many firsts in his life.
1. Early Encounters

**Early Encounters**

 **A.N.:** This one is a very short simple story, reminisces of scenes between Yi Jeong and Ga Eul in BOF/BBF. The original draft (with a different title) is actually my second fanfic after "What Should I Do" but is kept in my laptop since I was more invested into the WS_D? series. Decided to rewrite that story and put this up while I think of a longer one. Maybe a sequel to "All I Ask"? I don't know yet. But thanks for all the suggestions on a new story. Love.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

 **Published:** November 22, 2016

* * *

The blue clear sky was adorned with the various shapes of clouds. Some looked like mushrooms, some looked like pillows and there was one that Ga Eul swore looked like the profile of a witch with the long pointing nose and chin. Yi Jeong laughed out loud at her creative imagination to which said girl pouted and slapped his shoulder.

They were on a hill overlooking the city of Seoul. It was one of her favorite spots. Years ago she stumbled upon it when she was walking home from school. She had missed the bus and Jan Di was absent for she was sick. Ga Eul did not want to call her parents because she did not want to disturb their work time.

She fell in love with the place at first sight. Trees and shrubs of flowers were aplenty. The grasses were short and soft. Added to the allure of the place was the magnificent view of the city below.

It was their third date. The wind was soft but pleasant. She brought along a basket of snacks, fruits, and bottled water, together with a soft blanket. She too had told him to wear casually. She did not want him to ruin his expensive business suit.

So there he was, in his, still, branded t-shirt and long pants, while she was in a lovely knee-length flowery sundress. They chose a spot under a large tree. Both were now lying on their backs, eyes admiring the beauty of the sky and its clouds. She would occasionally stretch her hands up to show him some interesting shaped clouds and they played the guess-what-that-cloud-looks-like game. The one who guessed the best shape would get to 'punish' the loser. Being an artist and potter, Yi Jeong won but after many debates on who got it right.

His punishments were mostly making Ga Eul blushed furiously. He either made her say that she love him, or kissed him on his cheeks or forehead, or danced silly or walked like a supermodel or twirled a few times or to fed him the snacks and fruits. What he loved his punishment the most was to make her kissed him. He loved to tease this beautiful girl and her rosy blushing cheeks were one of his favorite features of her.

After some times, he decided to stop 'torturing' her for her cheeks could not go any rosier. He then kissed her cheeks and they lied down again. Both turned their head and looked at each other. Love for one another was evident in their eyes.

He smiled at her and so did she. He then brought up his hand and softly caressed her cheeks.

"I love you, Ga Eul."

"I love you too, Yi Jeong," as she held his hand.

He then leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"Ga Eul, have I told you that you gave me lots of my firsts?"

"Oh?"

He nodded and smiled.

"My first unexplained racing heart beats." He placed a palm over his heart, "When I first saw you."

 **Flashback**

The F4 and the school were supposed to go to the Caribbean on a cruise but Jun Pyo had to change the plan for he decided to stalk and torture Jan Di who instead followed her friend to the South Sea.

From his stand up on the deck of that huge cruise ship, Yi Jeong could only vaguely see Jan Di and her friend in that little fishing boat. However, Jan Di's friend's silhouette caught his attention. He could not keep his eyes away from her. _What is it about this girl? Why am I drawn to her?_ He wondered. But he could not see her well due to their distances.

Later that day, they were waiting for Ji Hoo to arrive with Seo Hyun. Not so far away, he noticed two girls coming up the small steps of the jetty. They were Jan Di and her friend, shivering from the cold. The cruise ship had splashed on them earlier as it sailed past their little boat. This time, Yi Jeong managed to see her face. His heart suddenly beat faster.

 _God, she's cute!_ Her cheeks, red from the cold, made her looked alluring. Yi Jeong felt his heartbeats increased. He was usually turned on by sexy women but this girl was covered in layers of shirt, sweater and vest, and jeans. She even wore fishing boots for goodness sake. He must be crazy, he thought. And this feeling, it was also different from when he was with Eun Jae. He did not understand why. So he tried to keep his cool and continued stealing glances over her.

Suddenly he felt a strange sensation in his chest when he saw Jun Pyo approached the two girls. Then the sensation intensified when Ji Hoo too, went to meet them. _What in the world?_ He felt angry at his two best friends. When they came back to join him, Woo Bin and Seo Hyun, he glared at the F2 but both were oblivious of his glares. Then he turned to look at her again. However, she and Jan Di were gone. He cursed inwardly. He wanted to know her name.

 **End of flashback**

"Did… did you really feel that way?" Ga Eul could not believe it.

Yi Jeong nodded. "I was going out of my mind that night after the party. I didn't understand why I felt that way. I wanted to meet you and thought that you were coming to the party as well, but you didn't." He pouted in frustration.

"I wasn't invited. Jun Pyo Sunbae and Ji Hoo Sunbae, as well as Seo Hyun-shii, invited Jan Di only. Moreover, the party was for Shinhwa students." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I would have had invited you even if you were not. You are Jan Di's best friend." He felt guilty.

"Hey, hey, don't feel guilty. I'm OK. I'd be like a lost deer if I went. I didn't know anyone there back then." She swept away his bangs that threatened to cover his eyes.

"But I still don't believe that you felt that way when you saw me. Are you trying to charm me, Mr. So Yi Jeong?"

"Ga Eul, I really did."

"But you were cruel to me when we first met." She was referring to his visit to the porridge shop.

"Is that what you think?" He sported a sorry look. She nodded and pretended to scold him but later smiled.

"Oh, Yi Jeong. Was that your first time coming to a porridge shop?"

He softly laughed and pinched her nose. "Yes, it was. Things I had to do for my crazy friend." He rolled his eyes, earning a playful slap from her and they laughed again.

"But I experienced another first that day. My first hitched breath." He gazed lovingly at her, making her breath hitched too.

 **Flashback**

That was the last that he saw of her. When they got back to Seoul, his normal routine resumed but when he was alone in his bedroom, he thought of her. He wondered when he was going to meet her again and wished it was soon. He missed her cute face badly.

Fate seemed to hear his wishes. He thought that Jun Pyo was getting way out of line with his infatuation and so called love towards Jan Di and so Yi Jeong decided to pay Jan Di a visit. Jun Pyo once told them that Jan Di worked at a porridge shop downtown. What he didn't expect to see there was the girl who had been taunting his dreams, who made his heart raced without warning that day.

She immediately bowed when the doorbell chimed indicating the arrival of a customer. When she leaned up, she was star-struck at the sight of him and in an instant gave him a smile.

There was something fetching about her smile. His breath hitched and then started to race. It was just like the last time he saw her. _What is it? Why is my heart beating so wildly?_ He had to keep his heart steady before he made a fool of himself in front of her.

They then had that small conversation. _Chu Ga Eul. Autumn. Beautiful. At last, I get to know your name_ , he cheered inwardly. Out of a sudden, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the porridge shop. He could not understand why he did that. He could have just talked to her about Jan Di there in the shop but a whisper in his racing heart told him to do otherwise, and so he obliged.

 **End of flashback**

"It never crossed my mind that I would get to meet the famous So Yi Jeong of the F4." She gave him a warm smile.

"Of course the first time I knew about you was from the Internet when Jan Di told me about you F4 but never thought that I'd get the chance to meet you and the others."

He tucked some hairs behind her left ear.

"That day in the porridge shop, you really, really surprised me. So Yi Jeong in the shop? Talking to me? Was I dreaming?"

Yi Jeong laughed at her expressions.

"But you, Mr. So Yi Jeong. Could you not surprise me any further? I got an earful from my boss after I came back from your studio that night." She pouted at him.

 **Flashback**

She was hesitant at first but his grip was so firm that she had to follow him. They rode in his car. It was not too far, the shop and his studio, only four blocks away but he took his time to drive at a much slower than his normal speed. He felt the need to be near this girl for longer. Woo Bin would tease him to no end if he knew about it, Yi Jeong thought.

During the silent ride, he could see that she was uncomfortable and a little scared. She played with her fingers and occasionally tucked her loose hair behind her ears. Her hair looked so soft and silky. So Yi Jeong had to control himself from helping her with the hair.

When they arrived at his studio, he quickly went over to her side of the car and opened the door. Before she could do anything, he unbuckled the seatbelt and again, grabbed her wrist and tugged her out of the car. She shrieked loudly, startled at his actions.

He let her looked around his studio and went to make some tea. He occasionally glanced at her and saw that she was admiring his pots and vases on the shelves. She looked oh so cute.

However, he didn't expect her to be so spunky, blunt and loyal to Jan Di to the extent that she starkly gave him a tongue lashing. He really thought that he could charm her like how he did the other girls. Boy, was he wrong. When she left and Woo Bin came in, he pretended to be annoyed by her antics but deep down, Chu Ga Eul was already engraved in his heart. She amused him more when she still had the courtesy to respect him as a host and drank her tea even though she was so irritated by him. Such an interesting character so he thought. She made him want to know her better. No. He needed to know her better.

 **End of flashback**

"You were so fierce, Miss Chu Ga Eul. I didn't expect that. I thought that you were a soft-spoken lady." Yi Jeong laughed at the memory.

"Well, I am. But you deserved the scolding." Ga Eul playfully stuck out her tongue at him, earning a pinch on her nose.

"You are so full of yourself. You thought that your handsome face could make me do whatever you wanted. Well, I'm not any girl that you can easily charm, Mr. So Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong laughed louder. He then inched closer to her and their shoulders touched, eliciting shivers to her whole being.

"Are you really that sure of resisting my charm, Ga Eul?" He blew on her nose, making her closed her eyes as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stood up from the warm sensation.

"Yi Jeong…"

He then gave her a quick peck on those sweet pink lips. When she opened her eyes, he was gazing lovingly at her and his smile, oh his gorgeous smile sent her heart into a frenzy.

"Do you know that you were the first girl who did not fall for my handsome face and charm? The first girl who dared to lecture and scold me? The first girl to storm out of my studio in anger? No girls had ever left the studio in anger. Woo Bin was really surprised you know."

"Oh? Was I? Did he?"

He nodded. "You really are something, Ga Eul."

"But of course I was angry at you. You made it sound as if Jan Di was the guilty party when it was actually Jun Pyo Sunbae who was making her life hard at that time. I had to defend my best friend."

Yi Jeong nodded again and smiled. "Yes, you had to. I told Woo Bin that I thought you were unsophisticated."

Ga Eul's eyes widened. "You what? So Yi Jeong!" She pinched his arm and he laughed again.

"But you surprised me too, Ga Eul."

"Eh? How so?" She gently rubbed the place that she just pinched.

"Before you left, when you turned back to drink the tea. I was stricken with awe and was intrigued. That was also my first time seeing such behavior from someone who had just given me a tongue lashing and yet, was still good mannered to accept my offer of tea."

Ga Eul's cheeks warmed up and turned rosy. "I… I just felt that it was rude to decline the tea from the host."

Yi Jeong laughed again for the n-th time of the day. "And you didn't think it was rude to scold the host?"

"Yi Jeong! That's different." She slapped his arms, not so lightly. "You were too arrogant that night." She pouted again.

"You really are something, Ga Eul. That's one reason why I love you." He took her hand up and kissed the back of it.

"Yi Jeong, were those all the firsts for you?" She shifted closer and rested her head against his. Both looked up to the clouds.

"No. There were a lot more."

"Really? Like?"

"You were the first girl whom I had to kidnap."

 **Flashback**

Even though Yi Jeong acted irritated and sounded reluctant to fetch Ga Eul from the porridge shop, he was actually cheering inside. Jun Pyo bribing him with the porcelain vase that he had been eyeing on was a plus. It was like giving candies to a child before bedtime. He was that joyous.

 _She looks so cute with her hair tied to the side_ , he thought before entering the shop and simply grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. She was surprised but jerked her hand away from his grip. She thought that he had mistaken her for Jan Di.

Tears soon filled up in her eyes upon hearing the news of Jan Di's accident. Yi Jeong hated himself for lying to her about Jan Di. He concluded that he didn't like seeing a worried Ga Eul. It crushed his heart.

During the whole ride, Ga Eul tried so hard not to cry in front of him. He was amazed that she was trying to be strong. _Commoners really are tough people_ , as he thought. To Yi Jeong's relief, Ga Eul did not suspect anything since the airport was on the same route to the hospital. However, when the car made a detour towards the airport, she quickly turned towards him with confusion in her beautiful doe eyes. Oops... busted. He groaned inwardly and braced himself for her ammo of questions and more. Luckily, she did not but gave him intense hateful glares instead. So he offered her his best smirks.

While waiting for Jun Pyo and Jan Di to arrive, he went to change into something more casual. When he came out, he saw Ga Eul standing nervously near the private jet. She must have a lot of questions in mind, he guessed. When he got nearer to her, she took a few steps away but did not take her eyes off of him. He swore that he saw her eyes twinkled. He did not know what they were, but he felt elated by them. _What is with my heart whenever I'm near this girl?_ He wondered again.

They stood there in silence, waiting for Jun Pyo and Jan Di. On the sideline, Woo Bin never stopped observing the two. Once in a while, Woo Bin let out a chuckle or a small laugh, amused by the two's gazing 'contest'.

 **End of flashback**

"You really scared me back then, Yi Jeong. Jan Di is my best friend. I can't imagine if something happened to her." Ga Eul nudged Yi Jeong's shoulder with hers and he nudged back while laughing.

"Well, blame Jun Pyo. I didn't know why he asked me instead of Woo Bin to fetch you. Maybe because he knew my weaknesses?"

"The vases?"

"For one, and also girls." He winked at her, earning him another nudge.

"But I'm glad that he asked me. I really wanted to see you again." Yi Jeong then planted a kiss on her cheek.

"How could you guys simply kidnap girls as you pleased and jet off whenever and to wherever you wanted to? And I didn't even bring any clothes."

Yi Jeong laughed again. "Well, because we are the F4. But I'll make sure you are also the last one who I kidnap. As for clothes, well, I know your size. All I needed to do was a short phone call to my assistant. Did you like all the clothes?"

Ga Eul shyly nodded and smiled. "A lot. I still wear them. They fitted perfectly. Thank you, Yi Jeong. Saranghae."

"You are welcome. Nado saranghae. Which one is your favorite?"

"The blue sleeveless dress. The one that…"

"You wore that night. You were gorgeous with your hair up. I had to restrain myself from coming up to you and kiss you."

"Yi Jeong…" _He remembered._ Ga Eul was touched.

"Would you like a drink? All these talking and laughing are making me thirsty." He sat up and reached for the glasses.

Ga Eul sat up as well and nodded. "Yes, please."

After the drink and a few bites of fruits, both stood up to stretch. He turned on the music player on his handphone, took her hands and they danced to the music. Laughter and love filled the air as they shared the beautiful moments together, just the two of them on that hill.

Yi Jeong plopped himself back on the blanket followed by Ga Eul, next to him. But he pulled her onto his laps. She automatically encircled her hands around his neck. Their eyes gazing at one another and wide smiles plastered on their happy faces.

"Ga Eul, can we have more of these picnics? I love to babysit you."

"Babysit? Yi Jeong?"

He laughed heartily. "Yes, like the first time I babysat you."

"Ey? Did you? When was that?" She could not remember.

"You were the first girl whom I had to babysit. In New Caledonia. Don't you remember?"

 **Flashback**

The bossy Jun Pyo ordered that everybody went back to the cabins to freshen up. Ga Eul followed Jan Di to hers and they lounged on the deck, enjoying the sea breeze. Jan Di took a nap. Suddenly, she woke up and shared her strange dream with Ga Eul.

Not bothering to knock on the door, Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong then came in and without warning, Jun Pyo started to drag Jan Di away. When she struggled to pull away, Jun Pyo whispered something to Yi Jeong and left with Jan Di. During this whole time, Yi Jeong had his hand on Ga Eul's shoulder to hold her down. He sported an annoyed look at her. The fact that he got to hold her made him excited and his mind was already planning on the places to take her to.

They took a cab. During the ride, he tried to strike a conversation with her, but she was too busy looking outside and enjoying the views. So he contented himself by just watching her. It was a pleasant ride for So Yi Jeong.

They walked up the hill and stopped half way. The view was magnificent. Ga Eul felt like she was in heaven. She could not stop taking pictures with her handphone. Selfie here, selfie there, this angle, that angle and all she could think of.

Even though Yi Jeong had pleasure from watching her cute poses, he did not show it. When Ga Eul asked him to take her photo, he even acted irritated. He then suggested that they went back but Ga Eul wanted to go up all the way to the top. He, again, for the n-th time pretended to be annoyed and said that she was old-fashioned and unsophisticated.

A few minutes later, he heard her scream. Panicked, he sprinted to the top, never stopped praying that she did not get in harm's way. When he got there, he could not find her. He searched everywhere. _Where is she? Ga Eul!_ Abruptly, he stopped in his tracks. The view overlooking the blue sea and green islands was breathtaking. It was his first time up there and he inwardly thanked her for making him came. _But where is she?_ He was still worried.

Ga Eul came out of her hiding place and asked if he was glad that he got to see the mesmerizing view. In an instant, he felt as if his heart was freed from a tight grip. _Thank God she's alright._ He chuckled when she mentioned that it was his punishment for lying about Jan Di before. _She sure is something,_ he thought again. However, his heart felt hurt when she looked troubled after he stated that Jan Di and Jun Pyo might be making an 'accident' by themselves too. _Does she like Jun Pyo? Please, please say no._

Yi Jeong wanted to bring her to more of his favorite places but he received a call from Jun Pyo to return to the resorts early. During their ride back, Yi Jeong finally got his wish. Just for the sake of killing the silence in the cab, she asked him about New Caledonia since he had been here for nine times, as he had smugly told her earlier. He was more than happy to share his experience with her. He quickly learned that she was a very curious young lady and every little thing that he mentioned could spark a whole load of questions from her. Excitement and amazement were written all over her face. She was definitely a fresh change from the girls he used to associate himself with, but he enjoyed her company immensely.

 **End of flashback**

"I can't believe that after all the times that you vacationed in New Caledonia you had never been to the top? Tsk tsk tsk, Mr. So Yi Jeong. Then what did you do all those times?"

"Horse-riding, sailing, swimming, sunbathing, island hopping, racing, partying, games and a lot more."

Ga Eul's jaw dropped. She was jealous of him and wished that her time in New Caledonia was longer.

"Would you like to go there again, my love? For our dates and maybe honeymoon?"

Ga Eul felt a warmth spread up her face. He definitely surprised her. How could he not when they had not even talked about marriage yet.

"Yi Jeong…" She then buried her face against his neck.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "OK. OK. We'll leave that to another time." He loved her blushed cheeks. When he was in Sweden he had thought about the matter for so, so many times. He just needed to find the right time and place to discuss it with her.

He then leaned back down taking her with him. She then adjusted herself so that her head now rested on his arm as she snuggled to him, a hand over his torso and his other hand over her shoulder. He then yawned.

"Let's take a nap for a while and I'll continue with my story of firsts after this OK?"

"OK, Yi Jeong. I love you." She lifted her face and pressed her lips to his. He returned the kiss as passionately.

"I love you, Ga Eul."

And they closed their eyes. The two lovers cuddled together cherishing each other's warmth and love so that when they opened their eyes later, the first thing that they saw was each other.


	2. New Feelings

**New Feelings**

 **A.N.:** Hello everybody. How are you? Hope the change in weather and season is not making you ill. Do take care OK?

Dear Cari-Bum, yeah, Yi Jeong can be cheesy at times. That's fine as long as it's with Ga Eul only, jajaja.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

 **Published:** November 28, 2016

* * *

What he planned to be a 15 to 20 minutes nap had extended to 30 minutes. Yi Jeong squinted his eyes as he tried to open them. The sun had slightly moved to the west and its light shone directly on them. He automatically turned to look at the beautiful girl next to him. She was still in her slumber.

She slept facing him, her head rested comfortably on his arm and her right hand over his waist. Her breathing was even and her face peaceful although the sunlight hit her face. He reached for the large sun hat next to her with his free hand and held it up in the air to block the light. He continued to watch her pretty face. His gazes alternated from her closed eyes to her nose and down to her lips. And then the gaze lingered on those oh sweet lips. His heart suddenly thumped quicker.

This girl, he pondered for the millionth time, was a puzzle to him. He did not understand why his heart beat wild the first time she came into his vision. There was just something about her that pulled him to her. The wild beats were uncontrollable. Even when he was in love with Eun Jae, his heart never beat this way. With Eun Jae, he felt comfortable. But with this girl? She wreaked havoc on his young system, throwing him into an unexplained situation. And as he got to know her more, the more his heart became drawn to her. She could make him crazy just by her sweet innocent smile.

Never in Yi Jeong's pre-Chu Ga Eul life had he thought and imagined that he would feel attracted to a girl like her, a commoner, definitely out of his circle of society. A simple girl, the type that he would not turn twice to look at if he passed her by on the street. But she? She had broken all his norms. Was she a sorcerer? A witch? What spell had she cast upon him? He was tied to her by this invisible string. He felt the need to be with her. He loved Chu Ga Eul with all his heart.

Not able to contain the overwhelming emotions and the temptation of her now slightly parted lips, he leaned forward and captured the lips fully. Ga Eul moved a little at the sudden connection and slowly opened her eyes. She saw that his eyes were closed as he kept their lips in contact. Her heart beat faster and she then closed her eyes again and responded to the kiss. Her hand that was on his waist automatically went up to hold his cheek.

Yi Jeong quickly put down the sunhat with her respond. Furthermore, his arm was tired from being held up for so long. He then gently pushed her on her back and shifted over her. The kisses never ended as both submerged themselves in the out of this world euphoria.

Yi Jeong was on the brink of losing all his senses with each kiss and touch from the girl beneath him. His heart, mind, and body were telling him that she, too, was feeling the same. He had to stop before his string of self-control snapped and his body took over completely. Where they were right now was also not the place for it. With great reluctance and difficulty, he abruptly broke the kiss. He felt her protest as she then tilted her head up to catch his lips for another kiss. He obliged and gave her a light kiss before breaking the kiss again and leaned his upper body backward. His arms then rested on the ground, on the sides of her shoulders and still trapping her underneath him. He needed to slow down his heartbeats.

"Ga Eul…" He looked into her eyes. "You are killing me. I want you too, but not here, my love."

Ga Eul's eyes widened and warm blood spread throughout her cheeks. Realization sank in on what had happened. She was embarrassed by her behavior. She was ashamed of not being able to control herself when he started to shower her with his gentle yet hot kisses. In embarrassment, she hid her face in her palms.

She could not believe how she was so easily lost in his kisses. Her body felt hot and the thumping of her heart accelerated with every kiss. Desire coursed its way throughout her whole body at the feel of his warmth and then she was lost.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." He tried to pull her hands away but she shook her head, making him smile. He then kissed the back of her hands and shifted to her side. When she felt his weight lifted off from her, she turned to her side, her back facing him and her hands still covering her face. Yi Jeong then held her shoulder and pulled her to face him. He also pulled her hands down just to see her eyes closed tight.

"Ga Eul. Open your eyes, please."

She shook her head again. She was still embarrassed.

"I won't judge you. I love you and I'm sorry if I was way out of line."

He watched her eyelids slowly fluttered and finally opened to meet his. He offered his best loving smile.

"Annyeong Ga Eul." He greeted her in a whisper.

"Yi Jeong…" Her heartbeats were still a little bit faster.

"Are you alright now?"

She slowly nodded, her eyes never leaving his. They gazed at each other in silence for a few minutes. Each was deep in his and her thoughts about what had happened.

Yi Jeong was a former Casanova and had had a lot of experience, but all those were purely based on lust and raging hormones. But with Ga Eul, she was the first girl to give him this such feeling, such strong desire that was weaved with love towards a girl. She was still pure and untouched, and he wanted her first time to be special. He wanted her to feel loved.

Ga Eul too had long told herself that Yi Jeong would be her first and most definitely her last. She had debated with her own self whether to save herself until her wedding day or to let time tells. She loved him so much that she was willing to give him everything of her but at the same time, she did not want him to think that she was an easy girl. In the end, she decided on the former. Moreover, her family was more on the traditional side.

They had not discussed the subject matter per say. She understood that he was an ex-Casanova and men, in general, usually had trouble controlling themselves in that department. But she could tell and see that he respected her and was trying hard to build up his self-control. However, sometimes they were so caught up in the moment and when that happened, either one of them would stop and pull away from the other before it went any further.

What happened earlier was one instance that made her doubt of her will and strength to hold until their wedding day. Each date with this man was testing her willpower and each kiss and touch sent pleasurable shivers and tingles up her spine. What should she do?

Just then, Ga Eul squinted her eyes and held up a hand to cover her face from the direct sunlight. Yi Jeong immediately placed a quick kiss on her lips and stood up. He then pulled her up and suggested that they shifted the blanket and stuffs to a shadier spot, safe from the glare of the jealous sun.

Both sat back on the blanket and he passed her a glass of water. She thanked him, drank a little and offered him the remaining of the water. He accepted and placed his lips exactly on the rim where her lips had touched. Ga Eul blushed furiously at his seductive gaze as he drank the water. Her heart was now, again, in a race.

"Do you know that you look pretty while you sleep?" He inched closer.

"I… I… what?" Her voice in a whisper. She lost count of the number of times her heart melted from his compliments today.

He chuckled at her reaction. "I can't wait for the days when I got to wake up to the pretty you every morning."

Ga Eul's jaw dropped and her cheeks turned from rosy to red. Their situation earlier flashed in front of her eyes. Yi Jeong was killing her.

"Yi Jeong…" She placed a palm over her thunderous heart.

Yi Jeong laughed at her reaction. He should stop with the compliments if he did not want her to faint from his 'assaults' to her heart. He then pinched her nose and turned his attention to the city below. It was a sight to behold. She too turned to look at the view. Both were silent as they admired the outline of the city.

After a while, she broke the silence. "Yi Jeong, what time are we going back?"

"It's up to you. Do you want to go back now?"

She shook her head. "I want to hear more of your firsts. You promised." Her cheeks went rosy again when he chuckled at her answer.

 **Flashback**

She wore a white blouse and a black short over her bikini. Her hair put up in a bun. Yi Jeong came to the tent and saw Woo Bin applying some lotion on the back of one of the girls from last night. He sat behind Woo Bin. The other girl waved for him to do the same to her. But his eyes caught on another girl three lounge chairs away. She was trying to put on some sun block lotion on the hard to reach the area on her back. He feasted his eyes on her smooth porcelain back.

Yi Jeong patted Woo Bin's back and came over to Ga Eul. He offered a hand, but she declined, making a face. She also showed disgust when Woo Bin said that his Baby had smooth skin. Yi Jeong was a little upset but quickly covered it up and left. He wanted to feel her soft skin. The thought made him sounded like a pervert but when it came to Chu Ga Eul, he didn't really have much control of his thoughts.

 **End of flashback**

"You really hurt my pride that day, Ga Eul." He nudged her shoulder. "Luckily Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were napping, and Woo Bin was busy with his girl. If not, I'll never hear the end of their teasing. You were the first and only girl who refused my offer to put lotion on her back. Others did not wait for it. They rather asked and begged me to."

"Aah." Ga Eul nudged him back. "You are so full of yourself. And if you do that to other girls, just you wait and see what Chu Ga Eul can do to you."

Yi Jeong laughed out loud at his girlfriend's threat.

"Are you jealous, Chu Ga Eul?" He smirked playfully at her, earning eye rolls from her. He laughed louder.

Ga Eul pouted and said no but also frowned at him.

When his laugh died down, he gazed lovingly at her.

"Do you remember what happened after that?"

She nodded. Her expression turned sad.

"I was so afraid. Jan Di nearly drowned. Fortunately, Ji Hoo Sunbae went to save her. I was so mad at myself because I can't swim and help her. I should have learned to swim every time Jan Di asked me to go to the public swimming pool with her. I just never thought that Jan Di was going to get a leg cramp like that."

She lowered her head in shame and regret.

"Hey, hey, Ga Eul." He placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. Tears were already forming at the corner of her beautiful eyes.

"Ga Eul, it was not your fault. It was not. Things happened when we did not expect them."

She wiped away some tears that had managed to escape.

"Would you like me to teach you how to swim? It's a great skill to have. It's relaxing, a kind of exercise and an important survival skill."

She nodded. "Thank you, Yi Jeong."

He caressed her soft cheek.

"Do you know that when I heard your shouts for Jan Di, I almost lost my mind. I didn't know why but when I saw your worried look and you began to cry, I wanted to embrace you tightly, to comfort you."

She looked at him in puzzlement. He nodded to say that it was true.

"I just felt that I didn't like seeing you sad, and I still don't like it now." He then gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"But obviously I couldn't hug you then. The F3 would be shocked if I did, right? And Jan Di would have given me her famous spin kick."

She nodded slowly, a thin smile forming on her pretty face.

"And, I had to uphold my reputation, right? Me, Korea's famous Casanova going mushy over a crying girl? Ppffsss! Of course not." He rolled his eyes.

"Yi Jeong! Why you…" Ga Eul slapped his shoulder, not so lightly. Yi Jeong laughed at his girlfriend's reaction. He really loved to tease her.

"Can I tell you a secret? I actually wanted to follow you and Jan Di to her cabin, just to make sure that you and she were OK."

"What? Are you serious?" Ga Eul could not believe his words. Did he really feel such for her? But how? Why?

"Yes. But again, I couldn't. So I just watched Ji Hoo sent you two to Jan Di's cabin." He pouted to show her his frustration. Ga Eul blinked repeatedly, still trying to digest his latest revelation.

"Hey, it was true." Yi Jeong pouted again. He then heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"I'd better go home since you don't believe me. Obviously you are not going to believe the other firsts in my life. You'll just think I'm lying and making all those up." He then abruptly stood up, startling Ga Eul.

"Yi Jeong…" She was surprised at his sudden change of mood and quickly grabbed his hand. He did not turn to look at her.

"Let go of my hand, please." His voice was cold.

In an instant, tears formed in her eyes. Instead of letting go of his hand, she tightened her grip and quickly stood up too. She then embraced him from behind and leaned her cheek against his back. She was now sobbing.

"Yi Jeong, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I… I… your story, I… hard to believe because I… never thought you had those feelings for me back then. You were… you... I…"

Ga Eul could not continue with her words for she was now sobbing hard. The thought of Yi Jeong being angry at her and leaving her was devastating. She never expected that her reactions to his story had hurt him bad.

"I'm sorry Yi Jeong. Please forgive me. Please don't leave me." She hugged him tighter, her tears dampening his expensive t-shirt.

Yi Jeong panicked and immediately turned around and held Ga Eul's shoulders. He looked into her red eyes. Earlier, he was just pretending to be hurt. His only intention was to tease her. He did not expect her to take it seriously and cried. He felt guilty.

"Oh, Ga Eul. Please don't cry. I was just joking. I am not going to leave you ever." He then embraced her. "I'm sorry my love."

"Please don't scare me like that, Yi Jeong. How am I supposed to live if you are not with me?" She tightened her arms around his waist.

"And how am I also supposed to live if you are not with me?" He asked her back. He then broke the embrace and held her gaze. "Did I not tell you that I don't like seeing you cry?"

Ga Eul playfully hit his chest and pouted. "Then don't do it again."

Yi Jeong smiled, "I promise," and leaned down to capture her lips.

He then went behind her, wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and the other around her tiny waist. He rested his chin on her left shoulder. She held his hands as they watched the city down below in silence. Just then, her stomach growled, startling the both of them. Ga Eul oops-ed and bit her lower lip in embarrassment while Yi Jeong laughed.

"Hungry already, Miss Chu Ga Eul? Didn't we eat earlier?"

She turned her head a little towards him, their noses nearly touching. "Yah! I didn't eat much because you kept making me feed you."

Yi Jeong laughed louder. He then led her to the blanket and they sat down. "Now you sit still. I'll be your servant now." He then gestured to the basket of food. "What would you like to have, my Queen?"

Ga Eul giggled and pointed to the sandwiches, rice cakes, banana, oranges, yogurt, and crackers. Yi Jeong pretended to gasp in shock. "My Queen? Are you eating for one or what? Where are you going to stuff all those food in that flat tummy of yours?"

Ga Eul could not contain her laugh. Yes, she liked to eat, a lot. She was blessed with high metabolism rate and had no trouble of keeping slim at all. Yi Jeong already knew her love for food. New Caledonia was the place when he first knew this about her.

 **Flashback**

That night, he was very pleased to see her wearing the blue sleeveless short dress. He inwardly gave himself a pat on the shoulder for having her size right and he would definitely give his assistant a raise for getting a beautiful dress for her. Again, she had her hair in a bun. It only made her swan neck looked enticing. Earlier in the day when he babysat her, Yi Jeong thought that Ga Eul was cute and pretty, but tonight, she was gorgeous. Her makeup was minimal and that added to her allure. He cursed inwardly when Woo Bin beat him and sat next to Ga Eul at the dinner table. He wanted to strangle his best friend.

Dinner was excellent. Apart from the delicious spread of food, the company was enjoyable. They exchanged stories and discussed some current news and sports. Occasionally, laughter erupted when someone shared a joke. Yi Jeong would glance at Ga Eul throughout dinner. He noticed that she loved seafood and meat, and kept that piece of information in mind.

The night was still young. Like diamonds, the twinkling stars painted the clear sky and the sea breeze, cooling. They moved to the swimming pool area after dinner and continued on with the party.

Yi Jeong saw Ga Eul at the desserts table piling up her plate. _Has she not done eating? Where do all those food go?_ He mused. He approached her and teased her about it. She seemed embarrassed from his tease and bit her lower lip. Yi Jeong wanted to kiss those luscious lips.

His remarks afterward about her having an interest in Jun Pyo though, riled her up. Gone was the shy embarrassed girl and out was the one with the sharp tongue. But his heart jumped in joy. _Yes! She doesn't like Jun Pyo!_ However, he also wondered what she meant about Jan Di and her crush. He was about to ask more but Woo Bin called to join him and the two foreign girls. _Why are these girls here in the first place?_ He wondered. Reluctantly he left Ga Eul at the table who was scolding herself for blurting out about Jan Di's secret.

Yi Jeong wanted to know who Jan Di's crush was. _That's okay, Yi Jeong_. He told himself. _There's always tomorrow to continue on with the conversation_. From where he stood, he saw that Ga Eul kept slapping her mouth. He found her gesture adorable.

 **End of flashback**

"Me and my big mouth." Ga Eul scolded herself.

"But I love that mouth. I can easily get any secret out of you." Yi Jeong laughed for he lost count on how many times today, not that he was counting in the first place. Dates with Ga Eul were always filled with laughter and joy, and he very much looked forward to them.

"Yi Jeong!" Ga Eul glared at her boyfriend, pretending to scold him. He held his stomach for it hurt from too much laughing. Ga Eul stuck her tongue out at him and said that it served him right for laughing at her.

The laughter eventually stopped and he smiled at her.

"That night, it was the first time that I was jealous of Woo Bin and also angry at him."

"Ey? How so?"

"I was jealous because he sat next to you at dinner. When I saw you came with Jan Di and we walked to the place, told myself that I wanted to sit near you. I knew that Jun Pyo was going to make Jan Di sat with him at the other table, so I didn't want you to feel left out."

"Yi Jeong, how sweet and thoughtful of you. But why were you angry at Woo Bin Sunbae?"

"Because he sat next to you. I thought that he was going to sit in between the two girls like he usually did. Yes, I was jealous and angry at him for that. And I was also angry at him because he interrupted our conversation. I wanted to ask more about Jan Di. Ga Eul, you made me felt anger toward my best friend."

"Oh…Sorry. I didn't know."

"Hahahaha. Of course you didn't. Silly." He chuckled at her guilty expression.

"I have another confession to make, Ga Eul."

"Another?"

"My first time feeling possessive over a girl."

 **Flashback**

The firework displays that Jun Pyo planned to awe Jan Di was magnificent. The dark, black sky was painted and illuminated by glittering sparks of colors. It was a spectacular sight to behold. There was even a formation of a heart. And what would a show of bright colors be without the sounds of crackle, hiss and more? The pops, booms, and whizzes filled the air.

Yi Jeong walked toward Jun Pyo to tell him that he was proud of the Shinhwa Heir for it. Right before he told that to Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong sneaked a glance at Ga Eul. Her face glowed from the bright wide smile on her face. Her long swan neck elongated more as she looked up the dazzling sky. As she was enjoying the colorful fireworks, he contented himself by admiring her.

 _My gorgeous Ga Eul_ , he whispered to himself.

Later that night, Woo Bin wondered why Yi Jeong turned down his suggestion to bring their little party with the two foreign girls back to his cabin. "Sorry, Woo Bin. Upset stomach, probably from dinner," was what he told Woo Bin.

Yi Jeong didn't feel like partying. Truth was, he couldn't get his mind off of Ga Eul. Her beautiful face kept dancing in his eyes. He was pretty much sure that Ga Eul will come to him that night... in his dreams.

 **End of flashback**

"Yi Jeong…"

"Things you did to me, Ga Eul." He interlaced their fingers.

"I was never a man who's nervous or conscious around women. It was always the other way round. But you? You made me one."

 **Flashback**

The next morning, Jun Pyo wanted everybody to go horse riding along the beach. Ga Eul struggled to mount her horse. She suddenly froze when Yi Jeong helped her up. Ga Eul gulped nervously. Yi Jeong felt her stiffened once he put his hands on her small slim waist. He acted cool and indifferent when in fact the feel of her soft skin was wreaking havoc on his system. _Aish So Yi Jeong. Control yourself,_ he scolded himself.

Throughout the ride, he made sure that he rode behind her to keep her safe. There were a few times when she looked as if she was going to fall off the horse. His heart thumped wild and he caught up with her to offer a hand. Instead, she declined. He then noted "Teach Ga Eul to ride better." on his to-do list.

The morning proceeded with a volleyball match. Ga Eul and Jan Di didn't know how to play, so they sat on the white sand and cheered. During the game, every time he glanced at her, their eyes met and she quickly averted her eyes. It was the same when they took a break from the game. When he went to pick up his can of drink, he felt a pair of eyes following him. He turned around and saw her watching him. Again, she quickly looked elsewhere. _Is she watching me this whole time?_ This thought brought his spirit high but also made him nervous. He felt the need to win the game and showed her that he was a good sportsman. A number of times, he fell down when he tried to catch the ball which was out of his reach, earning him quizzical looks from Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. Jun Pyo, on the other hand, was too distracted by the fact that Ji Hoo asked him to give Jan Di her bracelet back.

 **End of flashback**

"Oh, so that was why. I thought you were just energized after the short break. But you were really good in volleyball. Can you teach me that too?"

Yi Jeong grinned widely showing his perfect white teeth and nodded.

"I wanted to continue our conversation about Jan Di after the match but Woo Bin dragged me and the girls to the bar, and after that, I needed a shower."

"Oh… I went back to the cabin to take my camera. Jan Di went for a walk on the beach but later she told me that Ji Hoo Sunbae took her fishing on a boat."

"Really? Ji Hoo didn't tell us."

Ga Eul slapped her mouth. "Aish… I did it again, didn't I? Me and my big mouth."

Yi Jeong chuckled at her reaction. "Yup. No secret is safe with you." Ga Eul pouted at his comment.

"But your beliefs in soul mate amazed me, still do."

 **Flashback**

An hour later, he found her alone on the beach taking pictures of herself, making cute faces and pouts, peace signs and all. "Jun Pyo must have dragged Jan Di away again," he thought. He felt the urge to disturb and tease her more. Moreover, they had a conversation left unfinished the night before.

"You are trying too hard." Yi Jeong said. Ga Eul stood up and walked away. The look of annoyance plastered on her face, but he just found her cuter. She hurried away when she saw him following her, and ended up on a two-person paddle boat. He pushed the paddle boat a little and sat on. He commented on her strong legs but she just scrunched her face at it. Yi Jeong let out a small laugh.

Their conversation that started with him trying to make her tell who Jan Di's crush was, led to an unexpected topic – soul mate. He didn't expect this side of her. He already knew of her sharp tongue on their first meeting, heck he was at the receiving end of it. He also got to see her loyalty, protectiveness and caring nature for her best friend Jan Di. But to strongly believe in soul mates? A once in a lifetime chance? _She has got to be kidding me. What world does she live in?_ was his first reaction.

He scoffed at her belief, much to her annoyance. She was steadfast in her beliefs. She retorted that a Casanova like him would not understand it. As she talked about the regret of not pursuing one's soul mate once this soul mate was found, something stirred in his cold heart. For the first time in many years, So Yi Jeong allowed his heart to question his own belief about the matter, a once in a lifetime chance and regrets. _This Chu Ga Eul was definitely a one of a kind,_ Yi Jeong told himself.

Their paddle boat conversation did not take long since she was getting uncomfortable with him next to her. He, mocking her soul mate belief, only added to her irritation towards him. So she left him alone and went back to her cabin, her happy mood spoiled. Yi Jeong stayed on the beach and pondered long and hard on their conversations.

 **End of flashback**

"You were the first girl who was not afraid to argue with me, and about what? Soul mate. Why do you believe so much in it?"

"Because I do. I believe that there is this somebody, soul mate, who is going to be everything that a person wanted to; protector, companion, confidant, lover, best friend, teacher, good cop, bad cop, advisor, counselor, or anything. This soul mate is not afraid to tell and scold you when you make a mistake, but at the same time, he or she still loves you for who you are."

Yi Jeong chuckled at her animated answer.

"Ga Eul-yang, have you met your soul mate?"

Ga Eul smiled as she remembered his exact same question years ago in New Caledonia. She looked up to the sky.

"Not yet. But when he shows up, I won't let go, because I'd regret losing someone like that for the rest of my life."

"Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong was surprised at her answer. _Am I not your soul mate, Ga Eul?_ _What are we then? How do you define this relationship between us now?_ His heart stung at her answer.

Ga Eul looked at him and took his hand. His eyes showed hurt.

"That was my answer back then. Do you remember?"

He did not respond. She smiled at him despite his glare.

"The answer now is yes."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"You are my soul mate, Yi Jeong. Have you forgotten? You've shown up and I won't let go because I'd regret losing someone like you for the rest of my life."

She kissed him again, this time with more passion.

"I love you So Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong returned the kisses with equal fervor as his worry and hurt melted away with her confession.

Chu Ga Eul was a God sent, to help and heal him from his own destructions. She taught him so many new things and challenged his lifetime beliefs and philosophies. She made him the man that he was now. He was a happy man. He was a loyal man to her. He was determined to be the best and only soul mate for her.

"Thank you for coming into my life. I love you Chu Ga Eul."


	3. The Truth

**The Truth**

 **A.N.:** Sorry for the long delay. Writer's block again. Hopefully this one's tolerable. Thank you very much for the continuous support for this story. Have a great day everybody. Bundle up warm in the cold (enjoy the sun). Take care :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

 **Published:** December 13, 2016

* * *

The sky suddenly turned dark as the heavy gray and black clouds drifted in. Thunders then followed, the sounds reverberated from afar.

"Omo! Yi Jeong, it's going to rain." Ga Eul quickly broke away from their embrace and started to pack up, with him helping along.

They made it just in time. The raindrops hit the car just as both of them closed his car doors. Yi Jeong held Ga Eul's hand and gave her an apologetic pout.

"I'm sorry Ga Eul. The weather is so jealous of us. We'll continue with the story next time, OK?"

Ga Eul leaned forward and lightly kissed his pout. She then caressed his cheek. "That's alright, Yi Jeong."

He grinned widely, flashing his white perfect teeth.

"Do you want to go home or do you want to go to the lounge?" He was referring to the F4 lounge. Ga Eul pondered for a while.

"Or do you want to come to my studio? We can continue with the story there."

His smile melted her heart in an instant, and his suggestion was tempting. Her heart began to beat in frenzy. Which option should she choose?

To go home meant their date was going to be cut short. She would have to wait for their next date to meet him and knowing his busy schedule, she did not know when that next date was going to be. She wanted their date to last as long as it could.

Or should they go to the lounge? Considering it was a Saturday, the F3 and Jan Di might be there and it would also be nice to meet up with the gang. The last time she met Jan Di was two weeks ago. They were both busy that their only communications were through phone messages and calls. Furthermore, perhaps the F3 could tell her some 'secrets' about Yi Jeong. However, it also meant the two of them would not be able to spend more alone time.

Or should they just go to his studio? They were guaranteed to be alone and he could continue with his story of firsts without interruptions. But the idea of being alone with him in his studio can also be quite 'dangerous' considering what happened earlier. Ga Eul's cheeks reddened at the thought.

"Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong's eyebrows knitted at the sudden spread of blushes on her pretty face.

"I… I… Is everyone at the lounge?"

"Jun Pyo told me last night that they were just going to relax at the lounge. Everybody needs some break from work. Do you want to go see them?"

"Do you?"

Yi Jeong laughed at her answer. He sensed that she could not make up her mind yet.

"We'll go if you want to." His thumb was tracing random shapes on her hand, sending pleasurable shivers up her spine.

Ga Eul then nodded. Going to the lounge was her best option.

* * *

"Ga Eul!"

Jan Di practically dropped the game controller and jumped up from the sofa when Yi Jeong and Ga Eul entered the lounge and greeted them. She then rushed to her best friend and hugged her tight. Woo Bin was at the pool table with a beautiful tall girl. Jun Pyo waved briefly before focusing on the video game again while Ji Hoo on a chair next to him played his guitar. Yi Jeong went straight to the bar and made some green tea for him and Ga Eul. With the rain outside, it was best to have some hot drinks.

"Ga Eul, I miss you. You've been so busy lately." Jan Di looked at Yi Jeong as she spoke. "Yi Jeong Sunbae. This is all your fault. You've been hogging my best friend and keeping her away from me." Jan Di scolded the former Casanova.

Ga Eul hissed at her while Yi Jeong laughed.

"Woman, you've been busy too. You even neglected me, your boyfriend." Jun Pyo paused his game and glared at Jan Di.

"Why you. Jun Pyo, I didn't neglect you. I just didn't want to see you because I had to study for my exams." Jan Di put her hands on her hips.

"Thank goodness your exams are over. Come here, Jan Di. Let's finish up the game."

Jan Di stomped her feet as she went back to continue her game. "Ga Eul. Let's talk after I beat this bossy guy, OK?" Ga Eul laughed and went to the pool table. She had never met Woo Bin's lady companion.

"Hi, I'm Chu Ga Eul. Nice to meet you." She offered a hand.

The lady gracefully accepted. "Hi. Nice to meet you too. I'm Song Ai Lee."

"Oh? Are you and Woo Bin Sunbae related?"

"We're cousins. Ai Lee has just moved back to Korea a week ago. My uncle handled the family business there. They moved when Ai Lee was 7 years old. The family's still there, but my uncle wants Ai Lee to stay here. " Woo Bin answered but his eyes were kept on Ai Lee. Ga Eul could see tenderness in his eyes, the way that he only gave the F3, Jan Di and her.

Ai Lee smiled at Woo Bin and turned to Ga Eul. "I'm going to enroll in Shinhwa University for my Master degree in Business Administration and Finance. So I'm staying at Woo Bin's place."

"Well, welcome back to Korea." Ga Eul shook Ai Lee's hand again.

"Ga Eul, your tea. Careful. It's hot." Yi Jeong passed her tea. "Thanks, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul gave him her best smile. Yi Jeong sipped his and put the cup on the table next to the pool table. He then rubbed his palms together and clasped.

"Alright. Woo Bin, let's play. Loser gets to treat us all dinner at that new restaurant in Gangnam."

"You're on bro. Let the game begins."

Ga Eul and Ai Lee watched and cheered the two. Both were equally good but in the end, Woo Bin won. He automatically pulled Ai Lee and hugged her before placing a kiss on her lips. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong cocked their eyebrows. Yi Jeong approached Ga Eul and put one arm around her shoulder while she put hers around his waist as they gave both Woo Bin and Ai Lee questioning looks.

"Woo Bin and Ai Lee are going to tie the knot." It was Ji Hoo.

"What?"

All except the said duo were surprised at Ji Hoo's words. He was still playing his guitar even if everybody was impatiently waiting for him to further elaborate. Woo Bin and Ai Lee chuckled at their friends' reactions.

The four people then went to join the three on the sofa. Ai Lee sat on Woo Bin's lap while Ga Eul sat next to Yi Jeong. Jun Pyo and Jan Di had already stopped with their video game. Jun Pyo started to feel a little upset because they were there at the lounge since after lunch and Woo Bin did not tell them anything.

"Yes, we're getting married in six months."

Yi Jeong too, felt hurt because Woo Bin did not tell him about Ai Lee. "Woo Bin, you…"

"Yi Jeong, do you remember when we were in High School? I told you about Appa wanting to arrange my marriage, to my cousin." Woo Bin cut his best friend. He knew what Yi Jeong wanted to say.

"Yes. So it's true? I thought your Appa was just joking."

"Yes. I thought the same too. Appa told me again six months ago. But I didn't want to tell you then because when I gave further thought about it, it might be best if I go with Appa's plan, but I also needed to see if Ai Lee is the one for me. So I decided to rekindle my relationship with Ai Lee." Woo Bin tightened his arms around Ai Lee's waist. "But I did have a crush on you before you moved, Ai Lee." He then looked at everybody else. "And here we are now."

"I was mad at my Appa when he told me about it. I was totally against arranged marriage, what more within the families. Hey, it's the modern age. We don't do arranged marriage anymore." Ai Lee chuckled and continued. "But as we talked and met a few times when Woo Bin came to China, I fall in love with him. Appa wants me to come back to Korea and stay with Woo Bin and his family so that I can adapt to Korea again before the wedding."

Ga Eul and Jan Di aahed and oohed at Ai Lee's story. Both were happy that Woo Bin Sunbae had finally found his soul mate and that meant his Don Juan life would be put to rest.

Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong were digesting the new fact about their protector and big brother. Yes, they were of the same age, but among the four, Woo Bin was the most matured and was their protector. He was also their voice of reasons.

True, Woo Bin was the Don Juan of the F4. Girls, women, and clubs were his playthings, but during some moments between Yi Jeong and him, he told Yi Jeong that he did not want to live that kind of life forever. He wanted to have his own family. After Woo Bin told him about his desires, Yi Jeong thought the girl who was going to be his wife would need to be a very special strong woman. Except for the entertainment, real estate, and construction businesses, his families' other businesses were not of the norm. They had enemies all around them. The woman who was going to be his wife should be prepared for the risks of marrying a Song. And now, looking at his best friend and his cousin Ai Lee, Yi Jeong knew that she was the best for Woo Bin. Ai Lee should already know their family's business.

"Wait, how come Ji Hoo knew about this before us?" asked Jun Pyo.

"I happened to be at the restaurant where they were having a family dinner. His Appa told me about the arrangement." Ji Hoo answered, and received some "Ooh" and "Aaa I see" from the group.

"Yeah, Appa was too excited about it. I really wanted for us to have a gathering and both of us will announce the news. I guess this smart guy here just can't keep the secret ey?" Woo Bin faked a scowl at Ji Hoo, to which the latter grinned widely.

"You are too slow, Song Woo Bin." Ji Hoo laughed out loud.

"Congratulations Woo Bin Sunbae, Ai Lee-shii." Ga Eul exclaimed, happy. Jan Di, as well as Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo, wished them the same.

Everybody had been very busy now that they had their own work and study. They seldom had the chance to meet up and exchanges news and stories. So they were grateful for this gathering today.

"So, Ga Eul, Yi Jeong, where did you come from again?" asked Jan Di.

"My favorite spot up on the hill. We went for a picnic, then come here when it rains." Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand in his.

"Jan Di, why haven't you brought me to your favorite place?" Jun Pyo nudged his girlfriend.

She nudged him back. "Pabo. The beach where we had our picnic, that's my favorite place."

"What do you do on picnics?" asked Ai Lee. She had never been to one.

"We can go on one if you want," said Woo Bin. She nodded her head and smiled.

"We didn't do much. Just some cloud guessing games, lazed around, ate and drank, enjoyed the city view and most importantly enjoyed each other's company." Ga Eul glanced at Yi Jeong who was all smiles.

"Aish Yi Jeong. Didn't know you'd be one to go on picnics." Jun Pyo teased the ex-Casanova. Yi Jeong simply laughed at the latter's comment. True, his former self would not have dreamt or thought about picnics. The clubs and bars were his preferred choices. But for Ga Eul, he was willing to try new things.

"For the love of my life, I'll do and try anything for her." Yi Jeong gazed at his girlfriend lovingly. Ga Eul's cheeks went crimson. The two other girls awed.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, so romantic," said Jan Di. "Yah! Jun Pyo. Why can't you be romantic like Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

Jun Pyo scowled at her. "Of course I can. Did you forget that I even took you up on that helicopter to see my heart and the lunch on the beach in New Caledonia?" He rolled his eyes playfully, to which everybody laughed, except for Jan Di who pouted and gave a sorry look. She then leaned her head against Jun Pyo's arm to further apologized.

"Ga Eul, do you know that lover boy here told me that he experienced a lot of firsts since he met you?" Woo Bin gestured to Yi Jeong, to which the latter chuckled. Ga Eul's cheeks went crimson again.

"Firsts? What firsts?" "How come you didn't tell me, Yi Jeong?" Jan Di and Jun Pyo spoke simultaneously.

"Woo Bin, did you have your man following Ga Eul and me?"

"Ey?" asked Woo Bin, not understanding what Yi Jeong meant.

"I was telling Ga Eul about them earlier."

"Really?"

"Yes, Woo Bin Sunbae." Ga Eul smiled at him.

"Aaah yes. I remember when we went sightseeing in New Caledonia Yi Jeong couldn't take his eyes off of you, Ga Eul. He might be with the girl, but most of the times his eyes were on you. I also found it interesting that he didn't join Woo Bin's small party after the fireworks. I saw him went back to his cabin alone. That was definitely a first for him." Ji Hoo nonchalantly chipped in.

Woo Bin turned to Yi Jeong in surprise. "But you told me you had an upset stomach from dinner."

"I lied? Sorry, Woo Bin." Yi Jeong grinned sheepishly while Jan Di and Jun Pyo had their mouths opened in disbelief.

"Oh, when we arrived at the airport and went to our cars, he muttered some things. I heard Ji Hoo, Ga Eul, talk, crush among other words. What was that, Yi Jeong?" Woo Bin added.

Yi Jeong chuckled again. "I was upset with Ji Hoo."

"Me? Why? What did I do?" The 'guilty' F4 asked.

"I wanted to finish some conversation with Ga Eul. But you took Ga Eul and Jan Di home." Yi Jeong glanced at his pretty girlfriend.

The New Caledonia trip was cut short when Jun Pyo left the place after he caught Ji Hoo kissing Jan Di the night before. The F3 and the girls had to take a boat to the mainland before they came back on Woo Bin's private jet. During the flight, Yi Jeong did not have the chance to talk to Ga Eul since she never left Jan Di's side. When they arrived at the airport, he wanted to send her home but Ji Hoo offered to do so.

"You must have cursed me for that." It was rather a statement than a question, by Ji Hoo.

"A little." Woo Bin said.

"Moreover, I should be the one to take Ga Eul home since I dragged her out from the shop." Yi Jeong added in.

"You should have seen his face, the way he glared at you Ji Hoo." Woo Bin widened his eyes and stared at Ji Hoo, recalling the potter's expression.

Ji Hoo laughed and said, "You should have just told me so So Yi Jeong." Yi Jeong just shrugged his shoulders.

"What conversation Yi Jeong? Did you get to finish it?" asked Jun Pyo, not wanting to be left out in their conversation.

"No I didn't, but I got my answer not long after," was his only reply.

Ga Eul looked at her boyfriend. There was a slight glint of sadness in her eyes. She remembered well the shocking event that entailed the trip: Jun Pyo announced that Ji Hoo was no longer an F4 and Jan Di and Ji Hoo were to be expelled from Shinhwa a week after. Yi Jeong felt her sadness and squeezed her hand. She gave him a small smile.

"So, what else were his firsts?" asked Ga Eul. She needed to divert the others before they went back down memory lane to those challenging times for the F4 and Jan Di.

"I think you made him jealous of another man, and Jun Pyo. That's definitely a first."

"Another man?" "Who?" "Me?" Ga Eul, Jan Di, and Jun Pyo spoke at the same time upon hearing Ji Hoo.

"The double date, the two of you and Ga Eul with that guy."

"I remember that jerk," exclaimed Jun Pyo. "I'm glad I punched him. He deserved the punches and kicks." He continued proudly.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong who was pouting and nodding his head. She then gently traced his cheek with her knuckle.

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul tenderly. "Yes, when Jun Po said that Jan Di asked him to go on a double date, my mind went straight to you and the thought of you going on a date with another guy stirred something in me. I didn't like the feeling because I was jealous of the guy and Jun Pyo. So I acted like I didn't care much."

"But you offered to go in place of Jun Pyo. What was your reason again?" Woo Bin scratched his non-itchy chin before pointing to Yi Jeong. "Aaa yes. You'd like to see how the commoners date." Woo Bin gave out a laugh while Yi Jeong kept smiling at Ga Eul.

"Thank goodness I went on with the date," said Jun Pyo. "You wouldn't survive the date, Yi Jeong, but I think you'd do that jerk the same as I did."

Yi Jeong nodded in agreement. "I'd probably punched him straight to the hospital," earning him a slap on the arm from Ga Eul.

"Hey, now I remember. Yi Jeong, you were restless that whole day and kept looking at your watch. You said you were worried about Jun Pyo going into the commoners' world. Was that just an act? You were not worried about Jun Pyo, rather about Ga Eul? No wonder you suggested that we follow them." Woo Bin laughed out loud.

"Ga Eul, your boyfriend here was also worried when Jan Di came over to make Jun Pyo apologize to that guy and said that you cried." Woo Bin addressed her.

"Mianhe Jun Pyo. I was too harsh on you that day. I thought because you punched him, he took it out on Ga Eul." Jan Di held her boyfriend's hand.

"You should have believed me." Jun Pyo patted Jan Di's hand to assure her that she was forgiven long ago.

"Who is this guy?" Ai Lee was lost. There was so much that she needed to know and learn about the F3, Jan Di, and Ga Eul.

"My ex-boyfriend, or not. He asked me out when I was walking to school one day. He's quite good looking. He… ouch! Yi Jeong?" Yi Jeong lightly pinched her cheek and scowled. "He's not good looking. I'm good looking and you can't look at other guys." The rest of the gang laughed at his statement. He was surely a jealous guy.

"Arasso, arasso." Ga Eul rolled her eyes and pinched his cheek. "So, as I was saying before this jealous good looking guy interrupted me, Soo Pyo didn't reply any of my messages and calls after that double date. When Jan Di and I went to find him, we saw him walking with a woman. We heard the real reason why Jun Pyo Sunbae punched him. He said bad things about us and suggested that Jun Pyo Sunbae ditched us for other 'hot' girls at a club."

"The douchebag scolded Ga Eul, telling Ga Eul to stop contacting him. He even called Ga Eul ugly. So naturally, I gave him the spin kick and a punch. One for Ga Eul and another for Jun Pyo." Jan Di proudly said as she looked at Jun Pyo who was smiling at her.

"He called you ugly?" Yi Jeong was upset. Nobody called his girlfriend ugly. He held Ga Eul's hand tightly.

"After Jan Di told us that you cried because of that guy and Jun Pyo, I wanted to come find you but I needed to get more information about the guy first. Once I got his name from Jun Pyo, I asked my men to dig for his information."

"Oh! Was that why you took me to the club? I wondered how it was a coincidence that you took me to the place where he was."

"What? Yi Jeong Sunbae took you to a club? Ga Eul? Yi Jeong Sunbae?" Jan Di was surprised at this new revelation. Ga Eul never told him anything about it. Ga Eul mouthed "Sorry" to Jan Di.

"I was in my car when I saw Ga Eul walked along the road in her bright yellow canary coat, her head lowered. At first, I didn't want to stop since I was having a bad share of a day myself. But when I saw Ga Eul stopped and sat on the steps in front of the Mart, I knew I had to go to her. A voice in my heart told me to and that this had got to do with that guy." Yi Jeong looked at everybody and lastly at Ga Eul. "My heart couldn't stand seeing you cry, Ga Eul. Still can't." Ga Eul tried to hold her tears. His words touched her heart.

Yi Jeong suddenly laughed, startling everybody.

"Jan Di, do you know that your best friend here sure is something?"

"Eh?" Jan Di did not know what Yi Jeong meant.

"That day, it was the first time that I stopped a car to help someone. Oh, that someone? She was the first and only girl who made me looked like the bad guy, in public." Yi Jeong laughed again when Ga Eul pouted.

"I told her sometimes girls think they look pretty when they cry, but they are wrong. Do you know what she did?" Jan Di and Ai Lee shook their heads while the F3 listened attentively. "Ga Eul cried louder and the passers-by thought that I was the villain." The F4 laughed out loud.

"I kept pleading Ga Eul to stop crying but noooo. She cried even louder. I had to tell people that it wasn't me, it wasn't me."

"Imagine that. For the first time, people looked at So Yi Jeong angrily." Woo Bin laughed hard. "Way to go Ga Eul."

Ga Eul smiled guiltily. Even she did not know how she could break down in public like that. "Sorry, Yi Jeong. You must be embarrassed." She clasped her palms together as her apology. Yi Jeong then took her hands and kissed the back of her hands. "That's OK."

"What happened after that?" Jun Pyo was curious.

"Hmmm. Took Ga Eul forever to stop crying." Ga Eul rolled her eyes, to which Yi Jeong laughed again. "I dragged her into my car and brought her to my studio."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?" Jan Di was on high alert.

"Jan Di, Yi Jeong taught me that there are things we have to go through in order to become stronger and to find our true selves. The heartbreak with Soo Pyo was needed to make me stronger. I learned a valuable lesson that night."

"Thank you, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul leaned her head against Yi Jeong's shoulder. "You are welcome, my love."

"Yi Jeong even helped me taught Soo Pyo a lesson."

"I knew where the guy's usual hang out club was. So I took Ga Eul for a makeover and gave a killer dress. You should have seen Ga Eul. She was gorgeous."

Ga Eul's cheeks went redder as Jan Di and Ai Lee awed. The F3 smiled as they saw the admiration on Yi Jeong's face when he gazed at Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul, I have a confession to make." Yi Jeong kept his eyes on her.

"At the salon, you looked beautiful that my heart skipped a beat."

"Awwwwwww." Both Jan Di and Ai Lee simultaneously placed a hand on their chest.

His eyes searched hers. Ga Eul felt her heart beat faster. "Do you remember what I said at the club?" asked Yi Jeong.

Ga Eul nodded. How could she not?

"This young lady is the one who stole my heart. Ga Eul-yang, stop torturing me and come to me now." Both of them spoke at the same time, much to the awe of the others.

Yi Jeong leaned forward and claimed Ga Eul's soft lips. The world around them faded away, leaving just the two of them in bliss. Jan Di's jaw dropped while the F3 and Ai Lee smiled.

"Ehem. Ehem." A minute later, Ji Hoo cleared his throat, pulling the lovebirds out of their world. Ga Eul's cheeks went redder if that was even possible for they seldom kissed in front of their friends. Yi Jeong simply flashed his heart-melting smile at her.

"Surely you didn't mean it Yi Jeong Sunbae? Ga Eul stealing your heart? You were… were still…" Jan Di was still unsure.

"Yes, I did. I realized that when I took Ga Eul back to my studio, my feelings for Ga Eul were different. They became stronger. I felt that I needed to protect Ga Eul more. At the boutique, when Ga Eul came out from the changing room, my heart stopped for the longest second of my life and it pounded faster for what I saw in front of me was a beautiful angel with a broken wing. My needs to heal this angel heightened and I wanted to see her soar high in happiness. When we were at the club, I fought the urge to tear Soo Pyo's limbs and pounded him badly for breaking Ga Eul's heart, breaking my Ga Eul's heart. I wanted to be the one who avenged and healed her heart."

Yi Jeong then kissed Ga Eul's hand and wiped away her now falling tears. "At the club, that was when I really fell in love with you but I was still afraid of my other feelings. I needed to sort them out first before I could say out loud that I love you."

It was now Ga Eul's jaw which dropped upon his confession. She could not believe it. The F3 and the other two girls felt the same.

"That was why I told you outside of the club that what happened inside was just an act. Because I was afraid, for me and also for you."

"Yi Jeong…" Ga Eul was in tears, again.

"I'm sorry Ga Eul and I also want to admit something. It broke my heart that I had to crush your feelings on that Valentine's Day. I had to do it. I had to lie and be cruel to you."

"Yi Jeong-shii, you broke her heart on Valentine's Day?" Ai Lee had a palm over her mouth. For her, Valentine's Day is the day to give and receive love, not to take away someone's love and crushed his or her heart. Woo Bin immediately patted her thighs to appease her.

"Which Valentine's Day was this?" Jan Di asked Ga Eul.

Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo looked at the 'guilty' potter. Deep in their hearts, there were also some guilt feelings. During that time, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were deep in their own 'situations' that involved Jan Di and Jun Pyo's mother, that they did not know what happened in the lives of their two other best friends.

"The one when I gave you the chocolates at the porridge shop."

"Oh, the chocolates you said you want to make as thank you gifts were for Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

Ga Eul nodded.

"Ga Eul, Your chocolates were delicious. I ate them after I asked the two girls to go home. They left ten minutes after you."

"They what? Why? You ate them? But you said that…"

"I will hold on to them until you find your soul mate. The truth was I was so angry at myself for making you cry and saying those words to you that I needed to be alone. Do you know that when I looked at all those gifts and presents on the table, they didn't compare to your chocolates? I didn't know why but I felt your sincere heart when I looked at the chocolates. I felt your message through the chocolates, Ga Eul. I understood your heart. I knew that you were falling for me after that avenge night. That was why I ate them. To you, I was your soul mate, right?"

Ga Eul was crying softly by now. That Valentine's Day was truly a day that she would remember all her life. How her heart broke, four times during that short period of time. First, when she saw him with the two beautiful ladies on his sides. Second, when she saw the mountain of beautifully wrapped boxes of presents on the table, and when Yi Jeong nonchalantly asked her to put her small bag on that table. Third, when he chased for her outside of the studio and told her that she was a naïve girl and that what happened at the club before was just an act. Fourth, when he took her bag of chocolate reasoning to hold on to it until she found her soul mate. She felt humiliated as if he was mocking that she would never find that one soul mate.

Yi Jeong mouthed "I'm sorry" to Ga Eul and leaned his forehead against hers as he, again, wiped her tears away.

"That Valentine's Day was one that I will always remember. I know I said that I don't like to see you cry and yet, I was the one who did so."

"But why?" Ai Lee asked again.

"It's a long sad story. But just know that I hated myself for hurting Ga Eul." He truly regretted that day.

Silence engulfed the room for some moments. Each one of them was deep in their thoughts. Who knew that the moment Jan Di stepped her feet on the soil of Shinhwa High School, their lives would forever be changed. Destiny wrote that each one of the F4, Jan Di and Ga Eul were to be linked together by that one moment.

Jun Pyo cleared his throat when he felt that the silence was too much. "Hey, the cold from the rain is making me hungry. Come on, let's go for dinner. Yi Jeong's buying."

* * *

Dinner at the new restaurant was delicious and a pleasant event with the F3, Jan Di, and Ai Lee. Laughter filled the private room that they had requested for. Jan Di and Ga Eul asked Ai Lee loads of questions. They wanted to know her better for she was part of the group now. The men, too, shared stories from their childhood.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were now in front of her apartment's front door. She lived alone since she started work. Yi Jeong held Ga Eul's hands as the two of them faced each other, smiling.

"Thanks, Yi Jeong. I had a great day today."

"Thank you too, Ga Eul, for sharing your favorite place with me. It's becoming my favorite place too. We should go there again."

Ga Eul nodded, happy that Yi Jeong loved it too. They continued to gaze lovingly at each other for a few minutes more.

"Ga Eul, sorry because I am not able to finish with all my firsts. There are a lot more." He pouted in apology.

"Oh? There are more?"

"Yes. Looks like they have to wait until our next date."

Ga Eul fidgeted a little. She bit her bottom lip as she looked into his eyes, thinking hard about something. Her cheeks then turned rosy.

"Yi Jeong, would… would you like to come in for coffee or tea?"

"Ga Eul?"

This was a first. He had never been into her apartment. Each time, he would only send her to her front door because he did not want her neighbors to think bad about her letting a guy into her apartment. But the real reason was that he did not really trust himself being alone with the girl he loved, what more in her apartment or his house or studio, for that matter.

Ga Eul lowered her head, shy. "I… I want to know more. You are leaving for San Francisco the day after tomorrow and we don't know when our next date is going to be. And I… I want to spend as much time as possible with you before you leave." Her voice trailed off to a whisper at the end.

Yi Jeong's heart began to thump wilder in his chest upon hearing her words. He brought up a hand and placed a finger under her chin. He then lifted her head up and smiled. Slowly, he leaned down and captured her red soft sweet lips. Ga Eul's free hand held his waist as her knees weakened by the high pleasurable sensations from his kiss. Some moments later, they parted to catch some air and Yi Jeong leaned his forehead against hers.

In a whisper, "I want to spend as much time as possible with you too, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul then pressed the code to her door and opened it. She held his hand as she led him inside and locked the door.


	4. Happy New Year

**Happy New Year**

 **A.N.:** Sorry for the long delay. Year-end work needed more attention :( This is the last chapter. Thank you for being with this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

 **Published:** December 31, 2016 (But it's already Jan 1, 2017, here in my time zone.)

* * *

A sweet smell of lavender welcomed Yi Jeong as he entered the vicinity of Ga Eul's apartment. Ga Eul led Yi Jeong to the sofa but he did not sit down. Instead, he looked around. He marveled at the simplicity of the place.

It was a small sized one-bedroom apartment with a small living room that also hosted a kitchen section. There was a TV, a coffee table and a two-seater beige sofa in the living room. A slim tall vase with a single rose stood proudly on the table. Her walls were white in color and there was a simple clock on the wall facing the TV.

"I was expecting an array of rainbow colors in here," commented Yi Jeong as he checked the many things on Ga Eul's work table at one corner. His face beamed up when his eyes found a photo frame of the two of them. It was taken on their second date. Both of them posed proudly with a shotgun on each hand. She had surprised him when she requested for him to take her to his favorite skeet shooting range. She wanted to know what the fuss and thrill of shooting moving clay discs were all about. They even had a competition and to his surprise, she gave him a run for his money. Yi Jeong let out a small laugh at the memory.

"Why?" asked Ga Eul as she went to the sink and filled in an electric kettle with water. She then flicked the switch on and took out small containers of sugar, tea and coffee powder from the above cabinet.

"You know, you have this collection of vibrant colorful coats, I thought your apartment will be colorful as well."

Ga Eul laughed at his tease. Yes, she loved colors in her wardrobe but that did not mean that her apartment had to be colorful as well.

"Yi Jeong, coffee or tea? Would you like some cookies with it?"

In seven long strides, he was already behind her. He wrapped one hand around her shoulders and another around her waist. He then rested his chin on her right shoulder. "Tea, please, but no cookies."

"Yi Jeong…" the inside of her stomach started doing somersaults and her heart thumped wilder. His musky manly scent and warm breath on her neck were teasing her senses. Before she could melt any further, she turned around and pushed him away lightly. "I need to get the mugs and spoons…"

Yi Jeong chortled and let her go.

They were on the sofa not long after, watching a drama on TV. They exchanged comments about the drama, with him mostly scoffing at the drama's clichés and cheesiness of the hero. Ga Eul frowned at him and said that he, too, was similar to the hero on many occasions. Yi Jeong initially denied but finally laughed out loud and admitted that it was because he wanted to impress her with his romantic charms and made her loved him more. Ga Eul rolled her eyes and joined in the laughs.

Half an hour later the drama ended and he yawned. Ga Eul was beginning to feel a little disappointed because it meant that he was going home soon, yet he had not continued his story of firsts. It also meant that she would have to wait for another week or more to see him.

"Do you want me to go home?" He did not fail to notice her somber expression.

"Do you?" she asked in a whisper. Yi Jeong saw that she tried to hide her pout but failed. He wanted to kiss that pout of hers badly.

"No. Not yet. I still owe you some stories."

He ran a thumb over her pout as his eyes alternated from her eyes to those lips. He could feel Ga Eul's lips trembled slightly, sending a shiver up his spine. He had to force himself from throwing himself on her and claimed the luscious sweet lips.

"These lips… such sweet lips, but the words that came out from these could also be so annoying and made me angry." Yi Jeong gazed deeply into her eyes and saw those eyes widened and her lips slowly parted, surprised at his spoken words.

"Yi Jeong?" She clenched her hand and placed it on her chest. Her forehead furrowed, trying to remember when she had annoyed and angered him.

"I didn't want to tell you earlier with the guys around because it could open up old wounds."

Ga Eul frowned more.

"Those days after New Caledonia."

 **Flashback**

Later that night after the paddle boat conversations Yi Jeong, Woo Bin and the two foreign girls were waiting for the others. When Jun Pyo, Jan Di, and Ga Eul arrived, Yi Jeong could only admire Ga Eul in silent. She looked cute with her short yellow dress and her hair tied loosely on both sides of her neck. His lady partner couldn't even compare to her. Yi Jeong wanted to talk to Ga Eul about their conversation earlier, but couldn't. The news about Seo Hyun's engagement made the whole group's mood turned sour and Ji Hoo was nowhere to be found. Ga Eul went with Jan Di, consoling her who seemed to take the news quite badly. "I'll just have to talk to Ga Eul tomorrow," Yi Jeong thought as he tried to appease his heart.

The next morning, everybody was surprised that Jun Pyo had left New Caledonia without telling anyone. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were having breakfast when Jan Di and Ga Eul came and joined them. Yi Jeong could not help himself from looking at Ga Eul. She was wearing a pretty black and white dress. Next to him, Woo Bin did not fail to notice Yi Jeong's gazes at Ga Eul. The girls didn't get to eat breakfast because Ga Eul went after Jan Di who left the table when Woo Bin asked her if anything had happened the night before that might lead to Jun Pyo leaving them. Yi Jeong could only groan inwardly. Another failed chance to speak to Ga Eul. He was beginning to get frustrated.

What entailed after New Caledonia was a shock. Jun Pyo announced that Ji Hoo was no longer an F4 and that he and Jan Di were to be expelled from Shinhwa High School a week after. "There goes my chance to see Ga Eul again," thought the Casanova, frustrated. Fortunately, Jun Pyo's elder sister, Jun Hee, was brilliant and amazing. She suggested a game of three sports between Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo and Jan Di will be spared if Ji Hoo won at least two out of the three.

Even though Yi Jeong did not approve of Ji Hoo hitting on Jan Di, or as he called it, his brother's girl, he was also excited at the thought of seeing Ga Eul again. Ga Eul would definitely be beside her best friend. He was literally counting the days.

The first game was picked by Jun Pyo: a horse race. It was a cold day. Yi Jeong felt elated when he saw Ga Eul came in with Jan Di. As they waited for Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo to finish the race, Ga Eul asked him who the better rider was. To Yi Jeong's slight disappointment, Woo Bin answered. Fortunately he, too, got to add more to the answer. His heart skipped a beat when she grinned happily to know that Ji Hoo won more races than Jun Pyo, but he too felt slightly angry that she was rooting for Ji Hoo. Then again, he should have known that Ji Hoo was her obvious choice.

However, the race ended in a shocking win of Jun Pyo. Jan Di and Ga Eul became perturbed by the outcome. Did Woo Bin and Yi Jeong not say that Ji Hoo was the better rider? Jun Pyo's win meant that Jan Di's and Ji Hoo's probability of staying in Shinhwa High School was getting smaller.

After the race, Jan Di went to see Ji Hoo. As Yi Jeong rode his car out of the racecourse arena, he saw Ga Eul on the side of the road, waiting for a taxi. He wanted to stop and give her a lift but at that same moment, Woo Bin called to tell him that Jun Pyo needed them back at the arena. His horse was badly injured during the race and he needed their company. And so, Yi Jeong turned around but managed to get a look at Ga Eul who was now rubbing her palms to lessen off the sharp icy cold air. He might have to buy her a better pair of gloves.

Three days later, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were having breakfast with Jun Hee Noona. It was the second race between Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. All of them were worried about Ji Hoo since one, Jun Pyo was an excellent driver and he reigned supreme in the car racing video games, and two, Ji Hoo had not been behind the steering wheel for years. His phobia with driving was a result of the fatal car accident that had robbed him his parents. But for Jan Di, Ji Hoo was willing to fight.

Jun Hee Noona suddenly stood up from her chair and went to greet Jan Di. Yi Jeong's breath hitched, again, at the sight of Jan Di's companion. Ga Eul looked pretty but at the same time alluring. She was wearing a coral pale pink coat and a pair of brown ugg boots, her hair tied on both sides of her neck. Yi Jeong swallowed hard.

His heart thumped when Ga Eul came and took the seat next to him. He did not even leave his eyes on her as she sat down. They exchanged looks for some brief seconds before both lowered their gazes down. When she agreed to Jun Hee Noona's offer of hot chocolate, he, again, turned to look at her, and so did she. Yi Jeong wanted to pinch those round rosy cheeks and those glossy pink lips. Unknown to them, Woo Bin who was next to him glanced at the two of them in amusement.

Before the race started, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin went to the locker rooms to talk Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo out of the race. Unfortunately, both disagreed and stuck to their decisions. When Ji Hoo went out of the room, Yi Jeong was surprised to see Ga Eul stopped Ji Hoo to ask him if he had any strategy to win the race. Yi Jeong felt this uneasiness in the pit of his stomach as he saw Ga Eul held Ji Hoo's hand, even if it was only for a brief second. He did not like it at all. As he followed Ji Hoo walked out and passed by her, he gave her a sidelong glance to show his disapproval but it went unnoticed to her.

At the special spectator area, he wanted to talk to Ga Eul but Woo Bin kept engaging him in talking and commenting on the race. He groaned inwardly. Their talk would have to wait. The race ended with another shock; Ji Hoo was the winner since Jun Pyo lost control of his car. He was badly affected by Ji Hoo's kiss on Jan Di's forehead earlier. It seemed that that was Ji Hoo's answer to Ga Eul's question. He knew that kissing Jan Di would make Jun Pyo lost focus on the road as his jealousy took over.

Yi Jeong glanced over to Ga Eul. She cheered ecstatically with Jan Di. It was now a draw between Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo's chance of winning went up drastically to fifty percent. The next race would determine the fate of Ji Hoo and Jan Di in Shinhwa High School. Fate seemed to be on their side when the race was something that Jun Pyo had avoided for so many years. Jun Pyo was furious and nearly backed out of it. However, Yi Jeong protested and offered to take his place. Yi Jeong felt unsatisfied if that was how the competition was going to end. His decision had prompted Jan Di to offer herself in place of Ji Hoo. This whole ordeal, after all, involved her as well. And so it was going to be: Ji Hoo against Woo Bin, and Jan Di against Yi Jeong.

 **End of flashback**

"I was so angry at you." Ga Eul frowned at Yi Jeong. "I needed to do something so that you wouldn't be able to compete that day. I wanted to put laxative in your porridge but my boss scolded me. So I thought of running you over with my bike."

"What?" Yi Jeong was surprised. "You really thought those? My oh my, Ga Eul-yang, who would have thought?"

Ga Eul's face went red. She gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I was just so angry at you because you sounded so determined to kick Jan Di and Ji Hoo Sunbae out of the school."

"I'm sorry. It was not like that. I was actually torn between Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo, but I don't like that a brother hit on another brother's girl. I thought that Ji Hoo was wrong to do that to Jun Pyo when he knew all along that Jun Pyo like Jan Di."

Ga Eul was lost at words. Now she knew why he did what he did. He loved his F3 brothers very much but he was also a man with a firm belief of supporting a brother's love. "Yi Jeong…"

Yi Jeong smiled at her. He then pressed his forehead against hers. "That's alright, Ga Eul. I know you were looking out for Jan Di. I was doing the same for my brother too."

He then leaned back. "But I was so angry at you too. You were the first girl who dared to ask me, an F4, to lose."

Ga Eul puckered her lips and Yi Jeong quickly stole a peck on them.

 **Flashback**

Yi Jeong was at the pool, practicing for the upcoming competition. Woo Bin had gone back half an hour earlier. When he reached the end of the pool, he was pleasantly surprised to see a pair of red shoes and as he looked up the long slim legs, he smiled widely. It was Ga Eul in her red vibrant coat. When he caught her eyes, she nervously averted his gaze and looked at everywhere but him. Yi Jeong took off his goggle and admired her pretty face. She was as pretty as she was at the car race.

She infuriated him to the end when she dared asked him to purposely lose to Jan Di. He felt that she was mocking him saying that he put too much effort in defeating a girl. He would be ashamed to do so, so she said. He retorted that it would be more embarrassing if he does lose to a girl. Ga Eul became angry at his answer. He further said that he did not plan on risking his life but he did want to do his best. Ga Eul got angrier. He then reminded her that she was not in the position to tell him off. He also reminded her that he had told her to stop Jan Di from continuing her relationship with Jun Pyo.

He became more annoyed by Ga Eul that he said that she was just like Jan Di. "I guess birds of a feather flock together. You're just as bad as Jan Di." Those were his exact words. He then told her where the exit was and jumped back into the pool. He needed to cool off his anger and irritation. True, he was somehow infatuated by her, but her words and bluntness this time were just too much for him to take.

 **End of flashback**

"After you left, I thought about what you said. You were only looking out for Jan Di. I should not have said those harsh words to you. I'm sorry, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul nodded.

"I planned to apologize the next day but didn't get the chance. But I did think you looked pretty that day, especially when you were so happy that Jan Di got to stay in Shinhwa. You had this radiant glow on your face."

"Was that why you kept glancing at me outside the building? When you came to congratulate Jan Di?"

"Oh? So you noticed?"

"I… I did." Ga Eul's cheeks went red again.

"So were you checking me out?"

"You wish!" Ga Eul slapped Yi Jeong's arms and he laughed out loud. He loved watching her cheeks went redder.

"But I was very happy that all ended well for Jan Di and Ji Hoo Sunbae. As I always believe, we should not let lifelong friendships break because of a new person or love."

Yi Jeong nodded and granted her his dazzling smile.

"Oh, Yi Jeong, I just remembered. What happened to the hand warmers? Do you still have them?"

Yi Jeong nodded again as he laughed. "You sure are one persistent girl." He pinched her nose. "Ouch. Yi Jeong!" She swatted his hand away. Yi Jeong laughed louder.

"I saw you put the bag in front of my door. I just arrived but quickly hid beside the wall. I debated whether to come out and meet you but I remembered my words on Valentine's Day. When I watched you walked away, my heart was still arguing whether to come out clear about my true feelings for you."

Yi Jeong gently caressed her soft cheeks.

"The hand warmers were my first. It is not my style, as you can see…" He paused and gestured himself for Ga Eul to see, earning him an eye roll from the said girl. He chuckled at her reaction and continued. "But you know what? Yes, it's a bit dorky for me, hahahaha, but they keep me warm."

He looked deep into her eyes that he loved. Those dark brown orbs never tell lies and were bursting with love. All of a sudden, feelings of love gushed out from his heart and flowed to every fiber in his being, erupting goose bumps all over. "Like how you keep my heart warm, Ga Eul." Slowly, he hooked a finger under her chin, tilted her head up and his to a side, and dipped down to claim her lips. Automatically her hands lifted up and around his neck, her eyes closed, lost in the euphoric sensations that his soft warm lips were creating, kisses after kisses.

Panting heavily moments afterward, their foreheads were pressed against each other.

"I love you, Ga Eul."

"Nado saranghae Yi Jeong."

"The hand warmers, they keep me warm." He repeated his words. "They protect me from the cold. Like how you protected me from my own cold self. Thank you, Ga Eul." He embraced her tight and she buried her face into his chest.

"Because of that, I wanted to be able to protect you too."

"Was that why you saved me from the drunken snowboarder?" She looked up to catch his eyes.

"Yes. Thank God Jan Di shouted to warn you. I don't know what I'll do to the guy if he really slammed onto you and hurt you. I was going out of my mind when you didn't open your eyes."

"Sorry. I was too shocked when I saw the guy approaching fast. My feet just froze. Thank you for saving me." Ga Eul then held up Yi Jeong's hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'll save you every time you need me to. I'll be your guardian angel. That I promise you, my love."

Ga Eul teared up at the overwhelming feeling in her heart. No man had loved her as much as Yi Jeong. Then again, the only other boyfriend she had was that jerk Soo Pyo. She thanked the power in heaven for bringing Yi Jeong into her life. Their first meeting might not be a pleasant one, with both ended up exasperated at each other, but what fate had written for them was something that she and he had never dreamt of or crossed their minds. Who would have thought? South Korea's infamous playboy Casanova was no longer that. He had buried the title deep six feet under. Now, he was hers and hers alone. Ga Eul's tears trailed down her cheeks.

Yi Jeong dabbed away the tears with both his thumbs. "You cry so easily. My girlfriend has a soft heart." He pouted to tease her.

"Yah! Yi Jeong…" she pouted back, in protest, making the man laughed.

"Let's see. How many times have you cried in front of me?" He looked up to the right and left, up and down as if he was counting those times.

"Yah!" Ga Eul lightly punched his arm. "If you haven't realized, Mr. So Yi Jeong, I have a sensitive soul."

Yi Jeong nodded as he awarded her a smile. "Yes, you do. That's one reason why I love you because behind that sensitive soul is a caring girl. My girl."

Ga Eul then rested her head on his broad chest as she wrapped her hands around his waist. "I like how that sounds. Your girl…"

Yi Jeong held her tighter. "Yes. My girl."

A minute after, "Ga Eul, what happened to my handkerchief?" Immediately he felt her stiffened before she looked up at him with red hues adorning her cheeks.

"Oh, Yi Jeong. I totally forgot about it. I'm so sorry." She then broke from their embrace and stood up to get the handkerchief. However, he quickly caught her wrist and pulled her down on the sofa, startling her.

"That's OK Ga Eul. As long as it's still with you, it's alright."

"But… but…"

"Just think of it as my gift for you. Every time you cry, you can use it."

"Yah! Yi Jeong…" she frowned at his tease.

"I still remember how you were sad that day. I was too. Watching Jan Di swam reminded me, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin on how Jan Di had 'sacrificed' herself to save Jun Pyo. We are all indebted to her."

Ga Eul felt her eyes warmed up and moist started to gather. Ga Eul tried her hardest not to cry that day but failed. It was indeed painful to watch Jan Di in her last swim. Her heart ached remembering Jan Di's shattered dream. Both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong kept reticent for some moments.

"Ga Eul, can I ask something?"

"Hmmm. What is it?"

"Why didn't you go to Macau with Jan Di?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I… One, Jan Di wanted to see Jun Pyo Sunbae. She needed to talk to him about them so I didn't want to be the third wheel. Two, I had classes and a lot of assignments. My parents would kill me if I skip classes. Three, my boss would kill me too. He'd have to close his shop if both of us took leave. Four, I didn't have enough money. But I do hope that I'll be able to go there one day."

She heaved a sigh at the thought but suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh, one more… I had this feeling that you, Ji Hoo Sunbae and Woo Bin Sunbae wouldn't simply let Jan Di go and wander all alone there. It's a foreign country and it was her first time out of Korea, so yes, the three of you would be there too. All of you care for Jan Di. I was right, right?"

Yi Jeong chuckled as he messed up her hair. "Yes, you were. You're so smart."

"Hey, watch the hair, Mister." She immediately smoothed her hair back. Yi Jeong chuckle turned to laughs but soon turned serious again. He felt proud that she was a responsible student and employee. "I'll take you there someday. Would you like that?"

"But you can't pay for my expenses. I won't allow it. Promise?" She appreciated his kind offer but she was not comfortable with him lavishing on her. She did not want people to think of her as a gold digger.

Yi Jeong shook his head. "Not if we go on our honeymoon or after we get married. I'm not going to allow my wife pay for the trip."

Ga Eul's jaw dropped and her cheeks blushed for the n-th time tonight.

"You look cute with that expression." Ga Eul quickly closed her mouth.

Ga Eul cleared her throat to ease her thumping heart at the words "my wife". Yes, she hoped to marry this man in front of her, yet the way he said "my wife" somehow sent this indescribable elation to her heart and being. "Yi Jeong…"

"Ga Eul…"

"Hmmm?"

"I… I…" Was it the right time for them to talk seriously about marriage? Was it the perfect time for him to propose? But he had a different plan for a perfect proposal. Should he ditch the plan and asked her now?

"I… I want to thank you for teaching me the real meaning of regret. You are the first person to really make me understand what regret is. True. I've felt regret, but regret that I was my father's son, regret that I have a mother who is depressed, regret that I don't have a normal family. But those are not what regret truly is. Those are not my fault. But you," he placed his hand on her cheek and lovingly caressed her cheek with his thumb and then continued. "What you did then, searching for Eun Jae's message from night to dawn, every day, I can't thank you enough. You were right. We should try our best so that they'll be no regrets afterward. The feeling of regret…it hurt so bad like my heart was stabbed repeatedly, healed, but only to be stabbed again."

Ga Eul slowly nodded. She remembered those days of hunting for Eun Jae's message. It did not matter to her that he rejected her when she confessed her feelings. It did not matter to her that he had cruelly offered her to his no-good of a father. He was too deeply etched and had firmly resided in her heart that she was not able to get away from him. In his drunkenness, she began to understand why he was how he was. Still, it hurt her so much to watch him drowned himself in sorrow and alcohol. His broken hand from the club incident as well as the broken heart from Eun Jae, were too much for him to accept. And so, Ga Eul was determined to teach him the valuable lesson.

"I am sorry Ga Eul. I knew my feelings for you, but when I saw Eun Jae, everything came back rushing to me. My feelings for her that I thought were gone when you came into my life returned the moment I saw her. I am so sorry Ga Eul. That morning on the rooftop, I must have hurt you when I asked for a second chance." Yi Jeong lowered his head in shame and guilt.

"But afterward, when I sent you home, I saw you glanced over to me and your tears rolled down, I… my heart ached. At home, I didn't touch a drop of alcohol. I couldn't sleep, thinking of Eun Jae, my hand and most importantly, I thought of you." He locked her gaze on her. He could see her eyes glistening.

"That was why I asked you to come to the studio that night."

"I remember," her voice was barely audible.

"If ever your handphone did not ring, I would have told you my feelings."

"But it did…"

"Then, I tried again on Namsan Stairs but you…" "I gave up on you," Ga Eul cut his words.

"I was too shocked that I couldn't stop you. My feet were glued to the stairs."

"To be honest, it killed me to say those words to you, Yi Jeong. Yes, we almost kissed that night but for me, I don't know, it was like a spur of the moment but your heart was still with Eun Jae seon saeng-nim. However, because I love you I told myself to let you go. To let you have your happiness with her."

"You broke my heart that day. I was tempted to resort to alcohol but I remembered that I needed to fight for your love. I didn't want to feel regret again. I was about to find you at the porridge shop but my grandfather called to discuss something important."

 **Flashback**

"Sit down Yi Jeong." Grandfather So gestured the chair in front of him when Yi Jeong entered the elder's grand office.

Yi Jeong took the seat. "Harabeoji. Is something wrong?"

"No." The elder then passed him a file.

"What is it Harabeoji?" Perplexed, he looked at the elder as his hand opened the file.

"Read it."

Yi Jeong read the many papers and pamphlets and brochures in the file. His eyes grew wider with each paper.

"Sweden?"

"Yes. There's a good private hospital there for your hand. You are still young, Yi Jeong. Your hand can still be healed."

"But the doctor said …" "That was the doctor here. Not there. I believe your hand can be healed. Don't you want it fixed?" His grandfather's voice was firm. Yi Jeong nodded.

"But the Museum?"

"I'm here. Hyun Sub is here. We can handle it." Yi Jeong cringed at his father's name. His grandfather cocked a brow. "He's still your father and he's still part of the Museum, whether you like it or not."

"Yes… yes, Harabeoji. How long will I be there Harabeoji?"

"Until your hand is 99% healed if not 100%."

"What? What about my study at Shinhwa?" _Ga Eul, Ga Eul, Ga Eul, my Ga Eul_ … the words chanted in his mind.

"I've enrolled you at Sweden's best art university."

"Harabeoji?" It was truly shocking news. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? You are going to have these therapies and what are you going to do other than that? Of course, you need to finish your study."

"But…you should at least inform me before making the decision. This is my life, Harabeoji."

"Watch your manner, Yi Jeong."

"I'm sorry Harabeoji." Yi Jeong stared at his grandfather. The old man was a very strict man and Yi Jeong had always respected him. When he was little, he basically idolized the man for his charisma, intelligence, passion in arts and most importantly as a father figure since his own was never one.

"Yes. Because this is your life, that's why I made the decision for you. I know that you are a brilliant smart man Yi Jeong. The Museum needs you and you need your hands. Clays, spinning wheels, and pottery are your life. The professors there are among the best in the world, like ours here in Korea. Why not learn from them too? It'll also be good for our Museum. Moreover, think of the collaborations with the Museums and art galleries there."

Yi Jeong alternated his eyes between his grandfather and the paper in his hands. He was pondering hard on the elder man's words. Yes. He wanted his hand to be as before. He wanted to be able to mold the clay and create beautiful exquisite crafts until his last breath. He was, after all, the So heir. The responsibility was heavy on his shoulder. His grandfather had high hopes for him and expected a lot from him and surely he did not want to disappoint the elder and the Museum.

But to leave South Korea for years to come? To leave his F3 and his Omma? His Ga Eul? Could he do it? Ga Eul, oh his Ga Eul. Why did his grandfather tell him all this at the time when he had decided to confess his love to Ga Eul? Would he be able to stay far away from her? Would he able to bear not seeing her? Yi Jeong rubbed his right temple.

"Can I come home anytime I want to?" He carefully asked.

"No. Only during your university break. I don't want you to lose focus on your study and therapies."

Yi Jeong sighed heavily.

"What's with the sigh?"

"What if Omma got sick?"

"We have doctors here but I'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry about your Omma."

Deep in his heart, Grandfather So loved his daughter-in-law. True. His son's marriage was arranged but he did not expect his son to turn out as he was now. He felt guilty to her. He had tried so many times to reason and talk to Hyun Sub, but the latter was just too stubborn and difficult.

"Is there any other problem, Yi Jeong?" He could tell from his grandson's expression.

Yi Jeong did not answer. It was as if he did not hear the question. He was still staring at the papers.

"Are you worried about Chu Ga Eul? Yi Jeong?"

"Wha… What? Harabeoji?" Yi Jeong nearly fell off his chair. His cheeks turned shades rosier.

"Chu Ga Eul." His grandfather smiled at him. "Do you think this old man doesn't know about her, Yi Jeong?

"Harabeoji?" Did his grandfather know about his feelings for Ga Eul? He could not remember telling the old man about Ga Eul.

"She's so different from you, in social class and in personalities, well mostly, yet you are drawn to her. Why is that Yi Jeong?"

"Harabeoji…" Yi Jeong did not know what else to say. How did his grandfather know?

"Do you think she's suitable for our family?"

"Harabeoji?" Was it not enough that this old man decided on his study that he wanted to meddle in his love life? Was his grandfather going to arrange his marriage as well? He suddenly felt anger crept up his being.

"Harabeoji. With all due respect, Sir, I'd be grateful if you stay out of my heart's affairs. I won't let you decide on my future wife."

"You haven't answered my question, Yi Jeong. Why are you drawn to her?"

"What makes you think I am, Harabeoji?"

Grandfather So laughed out loud, surprising his grandson.

"Some little birds told me. You don't bring random girls back to your place now. You spend more time at your studio than at the clubs. You always drive pass the porridge shop and her neighborhood. During your F4 gatherings with her and her best friend Jan Di, you were always next to her. You make it your business to be her chauffeur and sent her home after those gatherings."

Yi Jeong's jaw dropped. He was shocked at the extent of his grandfather's information. Then again, he should not be. His grandfather had men everywhere. They came with the chaebol and heir titles.

The old man smiled. "Need I say more?"

Yi Jeong shook his head.

"Yi Jeong." The elder So's voice was serious now.

"I've learned from my mistake. This arranged marriage thing, I'm not going to force it down on you. I'm not going to interfere in your love life. You know your heart better and who's the best for you. But I do have only one condition. If I think that the woman you choose is darn right bad or a gold digger or sorts, I will not hesitate to jump right in and interfere."

"Harabeoji…" The usual suave eloquent Yi Jeong was lost at words. What was his grandfather saying?

"So far, I like this Chu Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong's eyes went wide. He did not know how to describe the feelings at that particular moment. Wait. Did his grandfather just imply that he approved of Ga Eul? Yi Jeong wanted to scream in joy.

"So, your classes start in a month."

"What?" So soon?

"Now go get going. You have a lot to prepare and I think you have somewhere or should I say, someone, to go to?"

Yi Jeong could not believe his luck. Was this really his grandfather in front of him? This was the first time that they… no, scratch that. This was the first time that his grandfather talked to him about a girl. Yi Jeong could not wait to see Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong had to wait for a few days to do so. He wanted so badly to meet her and set things straight between them. Unfortunately, the event with Jun Pyo, Jan Di, and Yu Mi was a higher priority to the F3. When Jun Pyo was discharged from the hospital, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin came to the porridge shop to inform Jan Di.

Yi Jeong's heart thumped wild in his chest as he entered the shop and saw Ga Eul. She looked beautiful as always and peaceful that he felt a sting in his heart. Has she moved on after their Namsan Stair's talk? Yi Jeong wanted to know badly.

Woo Bin nodded at him before he left the shop with Jan Di. Yi Jeong was grateful that Woo Bin was supportive of his choice in Ga Eul.

"Sunbae… aren't you going?" She had a puzzled look when she turned around and saw that he was still seated, watching her and smiling at her.

He nodded. "I'm here to see you, Ga Eul-yang."

He went to her boss and told her that he was taking her out. Then, he called his assistant to send in two or three substitutes to help with the shop. The ride to the kiln was spent in silence. Both were in deep thoughts on what to say.

 **End of flashback**

"That's when you told me about going to Sweden."

Yi Jeong nodded. "It was hard for me. I didn't want to leave you. I…"

"But it was for the best. Your career comes first Yi Jeong," she cut his words and continued. "It saddened me at first to hear it. I would not be able to see you for many years. True. I told you that I wouldn't go looking for you anymore, but I still love you." A tear fell rolling down her cheek. "But I was also happy for you. You had the chance to heal your hand and come back a better potter. That was all that mattered to me."

"How are you so selfless?" It was this trait of hers that made him loved her more.

Ga Eul just smiled. "But what made me happier was that you confessed your feelings, though I won't say that it was a proper confession, and I thought that you are a charmer?"

"Yah! Chu Ga Eul! That was my first time confessing and proposing to a girl. Give me some slacks."

Ga Eul's eyes widened. "That was a proposal? How so? I don't remember."

Yi Jeong puckered his lips, feigning hurt. "It was. Remember what I said? You'll be the first person I seek for when I come back. That is if you haven't found your soul mate."

"That was a proposal? A confession, yes, though I still say not a direct one. But a proposal?"

"Yah… it was. You made me so nervous that I couldn't think of a better way. But it was a proposal for you to wait for me."

Ga Eul was still looking at him in disbelief, but it was not a bad one. It was more of an amused disbelief. A smile etched up her face.

Ga Eul held Yi Jeong's face on both sides of his cheeks. "You are unbelievable Mr. So Yi Jeong, but I still love you." She then pressed her lips to his and he deepened the kiss.

When they broke up from the kiss, he placed his forehead against hers.

"Miss Chu Ga Eul, you've taught me so many valuable lessons and gave so many firsts in my life. You were the first person who saw the real me and dared to challenge my belief in soulmate. There were more that I wanted to share with you but I'll leave that for later. Ga Eul, I truly am thankful for you for coming into my life. There are still many more firsts that are going to come and I am anxious and excited for them. But for now, this is the beginning of those firsts."

Yi Jeong leaned back and held Ga Eul's face. He searched for the love in her eyes and smiled widely for it was always there for him.

"Think is not what I have in mind, actually. But I can't wait any longer, Ga Eul-yang." Ga Eul's eyes widened at his words and his endearment for her. She missed him calling her Ga Eul-yang. Her heart started to drum faster.

His eyes gazed deep into hers.

"Miss Chu Ga Eul… Will you marry me?"

Ga Eul's eyes further widened before tears swelled up and trailed down.

"Ga Eul…" _Please say yes._

Instantly she captured his lips in a searing kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her fingers in his hair. She kissed him again and again and again until he was almost breathless. When he broke for air, their position surprised him. He had pinned her on the sofa and her long slim legs wrapped around his waist. What he saw on her face was chipping his self-control at lightning speed. Her soft sweet lips were swollen from the kisses; her cheeks blushed red and her eyes… there were love and desire as she gazed at him.

His desire was threatening to take over. Her soft warm body underneath him was testing his will power. He tried hard to resist the temptation but by the look of Ga Eul's face, he guessed that she, too, was at the edge of her self-control. If she wanted it as badly as he did…

"Ga Eul?" He asked breathlessly, his heart thumped erratically and he could feel hers too.

"Saranghae Yi Jeong." "Saranghae Ga Eul."

She nodded and pulled him down for more mind-blowing kisses. With those, Yi Jeong's self-control snapped and flew out of the window and he finally let their love set the pace.

On this New Year Eve, So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul experienced another first. Two souls finally found their mate; two hearts beat as one and two love sealed together in heaven.

T. H. E. E. N. D.

* * *

 **A.N.:** I wish you a very Happy New Year and may 2017 brings in more blessings and happiness. Take care everyone. Happy Holiday.


End file.
